Free Fall
by withlovethegreeneyedgirl
Summary: My Seventh year is finally here and I'm open for anything!


Introduction

I'm Lily Evans. Have you heard about me? No, probably not. I'm not that important. Haven't invented Polyjuice Potion or written Hogwarts: A History. I'm just a regular student at Hogwarts. It's my last year there – I really hope it'll turn out to be good. Recently I've been made Head Girl, I was quite surprised – sure, I was a prefect, but I'm not the leader kinda type, you know? I'm the nerdy one. Last year's Head Girl was basically the Queen of school, everybody liked her. Me? I'm just a hot-headed redhead and I'm really awkward too most of the time. Care a lot about my grades and stuff, the one, who has never has properly partied, always too much of a goody-goody two shoes for that.

Okay, okay, all in all, I'm not that miserable – sure I've attended parties, I've been there, but I have never ever gone wild. Never danced on a table, never drank more than few sips of Firewhiskey or sneaked out to Hog's Head at night. Guess it hasn't been the right time or something.

Oh yeah, there's also one other tiny little problem with me and partying, but to understand it – you'll need to know some other things too. I'll introduce you to Hogwarts, my fellow students and the situation in the Wizarding world a bit.

If you've ever heard of Hogwarts, you must have heard about the Houses – there are 4 of them – Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Rawenclaw and Slytherin. I'm a Gryffindor – in our year we are seven. 4 guys and 3 girls. We – girls – we're all friends. It would be really weird if we wouldn't be – we've lived in one room for 6 years and mostly attended the same classes – I'd be really unhappy if I had to live together with a person I despise, guess I got lucky.

There's Mary – she's really nice and polite, always smiling, a bit air-headed, though, but I like that, sometimes I think her happiness is a bit of a mask, like she's holding something back, keeping something inside her, but I'm not sure, maybe the pessimist in me simply can not accept someone that's generally happy all the time. Also she's a muggleborn like me.

Then there's Marlene and if I had to describe her in one word I'd say she's brave. A fighter – fighter against darkness, she fights for her food and other the things she loves. She never keeps anything to herself – if something bothers her – she'll scream it in your face, if she likes something she'll show it, she's never shy and she's never ashamed. We'll at least – Marlene won't show it to anyone. I've learnt a lot from her.

And then there's me. At first I was a loner, sometimes – I still am (not that much really, but there are times don't feel too social or gossipy so I just let them two be and read a book or something). At first it was because I already had a best friend – Severus. I met him when I was 9. He was a guy from my neighborhood and he was a wizard. We had quite a lot in common, he got my ideas, he told me lots of amazing and incredible things about the Wizarding world. Sometimes it was hard to understand him – he had these weird mood swings and got mean to other people, but he was a good boy, a good friend, I blamed it all on the complicated situation in his family. Sometimes I'm sad we're not friends anymore. Why exactly did we end our friendship? Because he chose to follow the Dark Lord (as he calls him), his friends are his followers too and I could never be friends with someone who serves a man like Voldemort. I'm not sure if he's a man. He's a monster. A really powerful monster.

He kills, he hates – he wants to take over the world. He doesn't think people without magical powers are worth anything. And muggleborns like me – yeah, they're not worthy enough to live too. Well I know I'm going to fight him, fight with all I got. Am I afraid? Yes. Will it stop me? I don't think so.

But, right now, at this specific moment, I don't really care about Voldemort – all I can think of is the year ahead. I'm always excited about going to Hogwarts – but going there for the last time? It's something big, something really exciting, happy and sad at the same time. Hogwarts is like home, in my case – even better than home and I've only got one year left in the safe walls of my school. Besides I'm still a teen, a mature one, I hope – but still, it's my LAST YEAR and I can't wait for it, I know I can't change what I am or what I've done before but I'd like to do something really cool and make this year unforgettable.

So what's stopping me to be all crazy? It's the tiny little problem I mentioned before and it's connected with the boys of Gryffindor. They've even given themselves a name – Marauders. They're the biggest troublemakers in school. Always pranking everybody they don't like or pranking just for the fun of it, making stupid jokes in lessons and so on. Okay, their jokes – sometimes they're funny, but nobody knows that I like them, I'm usually the mood-killer, the prefect that gives them detentions or tells them to shut up, not always though, on rare occasions I find it hard not to laugh and on really, really rare occasions I actually laugh. They usually prank Slytherins – mostly just because they're from Slytherin. They didn't do it that much the previous year, I guess. I'll admit it – all in all, they're not that bad but they still irritate me. As I said before – there are four of them. Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and James Potter.

They're all really good friends. I have to be honest – I've never seen a friendship quite as strong as theirs. Since our first year they've been friends but somewhere in between they became inseparable. Especially Potter and Black, they call themselves brothers, but their friendship might even be stronger than brotherhood (I have a sister and believe me – the fact that we're sisters doesn't mean we like each other or want to spend time together). They two, they're basically together everywhere.

Remus, Potter and Black – all three of them are really good looking and they know it and use it as much as they can. Well in Remus's case it's not that obvious, but he does it too, maybe unconsciously because he's, in my opinion, a bit too shy to use his looks purposefully to get something for him, but you can never know. He's a mysterious one – it's really hard to figure him out, he's quiet and studious, a prefect, on one hand, but, on the other hand, his best friends are Sirius Black and James Potter, the biggest assholes in Hogwarts – what the hell is that supposed to mean? And he makes sarcastic and evil jokes (that's not really a bad thing – I make sarcastic and evil jokes too). He's still the reasonable and responsible one in their little group. I bet he gets annoyed by Potter and Black, but he's still completely loyal to them. I could say out of the Marauders – I know him the best, because of the rounds we had to do together for the last 2 years. He's cool, it's fun to walk around the castle with him, sometimes he tells me about secret passageways that he and his fellow Marauders have discovered, but I never use them, because:

1) I forget the passwords as soon as he says them to me

2) I forget the places where they are

3) I'm kind of afraid going inside a deserted hallway all alone, not knowing where it ends

4) It's sort of like breaking rules and I don't do that (at least most of the time)

Also he's a werewolf, Snape figured that one out. I can say I don't care about that, I've never been scared of him and I think he deserves to have a normal life. I haven't talked to him about this, but I think he knows that I know. Or maybe not.

Next one – Peter Pettigrew annoys me most of the time, no, not exactly annoys me, he's just... Well different. He's like the leader of the Potter&Black fan club. He agrees to everything they say, sometimes I have a feeling that he's a little animal that follows Marauders everywhere, but they're still friends, they are mean to him, yes, but there's something that keeps them together and even Pettigrew, who isn't really talented, handsome, witty or smart is a vital part of their group.

Sirius Black? The charmer. He's really handsome, everybody knows that, every girl wants to hook up with him and he doesn't mind. He flirts with every single woman he can. McGonagall, some random third year, Rosmerta, my dorm mates – none of them are safe when Black is around. I think his record was ten ended relationships in one week. I had a crush on him. Yeah, I did, and no one knows it, maybe because it lasted about 48 hours, but still, I had a crush on Sirius Black, that means a lot.

Also he's famous for his dramatic family life. Not exactly famous, I guess he's not proud of it, doesn't talk about it much but that doesn't change the fact that he's the white sparrow in his family. His family is one of the oldest pureblood families and they're well-known for being the usual pureblood freaks and, of course, Sirius is the rebel, a Gryffindor (it's his family's tradition to be in Slytherin), he hates his relatives, even his brother (at least we have something in common) and there was a rumor that he ran away from his home and moved into Potter's place. His family doesn't want anything to do with him after that. Though from the way he acts you could never tell he has such a tragic life story. Both of them Black and Potter have served countless detentions because of the pulled pranks and dated most of the female population in Hogwarts, fifth year and above, both of them have stupid pick up lines and are known for their talent and charm. They're both really egoistical, arrogant and pompous too, they act like typical playboys most of the time and girls? They totally fall for it. If I wasn't as stubborn as I am now, I woul've probably fallen for them too, but guess what? I haven't. I'm officially the only girl in Hogwarts who Potter has asked out more than once (way more times than one) and that has refused to give him a chance all of them.

James Potter is the Gryffindor Quidditch star, the best Chaser we have had in decades and he's my biggest problem at Hogwarts. Remember that problem I told you about me&partying? Yeah, well here it is – James Potter! If I want to attend a party – I know he's going to be there, hell – he's usually the host. And that means I have a stalker there, no other guy can be near me – Potter will start a fight, so they usually take no interest in me, they're afraid. How can you like a guy like that? I'm not close to being his girlfriend, I'm not even his friend, but he's already overprotective all the time. And if I get drunk? He could take an advantage on me. Okay, probably not. He's not that bad of a person, I doubt he'd try something on me if I was drunk. But there's a possibility I might try something on him, because he'd probably be pretty close to me and if I'm really drunk would I care who's the one I hook up with? And if I did that it would be like the worst thing ever! I can imagine his stupid smirk after that. He'd never let it go. Never, he never lets go of anything.

Girls swoon over him and he swoons over me. Annoys the hell out of me. I'm the one he chases after, he once called me his little, red Quaffle... My reaction – awww, come on, was it really supposed to flatter me? And I can't count the things he has compared me to. Ever since forth year he has kind of been obsessed with me, asking me out every time he has the chance, embarrassing me in every possible way. He has always hated Severus – that's why I started not liking him, even on my first day on the train he bullied my best friend – not a good start. Severus is not my friend anymore but I still dislike Potter, guess some things doesn't change. The other thing is that I don't get why does he have this obsession with me – I'm just me, not the kind of girl you'd imagine Potter with, I don't really care about my look that much, I'm a prefect and I never break the rules – boring. Breaking rules are definitely his favorite pastime. I don't get how a girl like me could fit into his life. He's rich, a sportsmen, his parents are really important, he has always got every single thing he wanted, people adore the ground he walks on. Or at least he thinks like that. Mary, being the optimist she is, says we're perfect for each other. Pfft, yeah right. We have nothing in common.

Now you know the basic things about me, my life, my classmates. My Seventh year is about to get started and I'm open for anything it'll bring.

**AN: Hey, I don't really like author's notes so I'm going to keep them as short as I can. The thing is - I don't like first chapters too, you've got to admit it they usually have no action in them and are kinda the same. But if you have some thoughts you'd like to share I'd like to hear them because it's my first story in English. **


End file.
